


loopy for you

by anentireidiot



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Illness as a Plot Device, M/M, Meet-Cute, Sickfic, bffs!jenren, bodyguard!yukhei, faerie prince!renjun, florist!jeno, healer!jaemin, jaehyun and lucas are only mentioned, jaemin's new in town, luren in the background, witch!jaemin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:39:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23412478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anentireidiot/pseuds/anentireidiot
Summary: Jaemin's new to town. He moves one door down from Jeno's tiny flower shop to open up a magical pharmacy. With his bright pink hair and bubbly enthusiasm, he makes quite the splash in Jeno's tiny world. As they continue exchanging words (and food), Jeno realizes that Jaemin's a lot more than just a pretty face. (But what he's doing is just friendly neighbor duties, right?)Jeno's whipped for pretty boys, okay.
Relationships: Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Comments: 5
Kudos: 124





	loopy for you

Jeno’s just minding his own business when he’s interrupted by the front door of his shop swinging wide open. A very sweaty,  _ very _ pink-haired man, bursts in. “Hi,” he says, out of breath and grinning. 

Jeno slips into his customer service persona, practiced grin making its way onto his face. “Hello!” he says, too cheerfully for 7:30 in the morning. “What can I do for you today?”

The man opens his mouth, and Jeno mentally prepares him for the tirade approaching. “So, I was wondering if you had coneflower seeds? Or Echinacea, I think they’re also called? Because I went to probably every botany-related store around here and none of them had seeds at all, so, uh, I’m kind of stuck here.” The man looks sheepish. “Sorry. I talk a lot. Also, if you have lavender plants that I could buy, that would be great too.” 

Jeno stares at him blankly, for just a beat too long. “Yeah, sorry, it’s still a bit early in the morning for me. So, I can go to the back and grab a lavender plant for you, but for any seeds, you’d have to put in an order first?”

“Yeah, that’d be fantastic, actually.”

“Okay, so what size pot do you want? Here’s the form for special orders.” Jeno pushes a clipboard and a pen over the counter. 

The other man furrows his eyebrows.  _ Wow, he has expressive eyebrows.  _ “Um, I don’t really know what sizes you guys have?” His voice trails off into a question.

“Oh! Uh, sorry, um—” Jeno coughs, ducking his head. “We have five-inch terracotta pots and then we have these, like, giant six-gallon plastic pots. I’d only recommend those if you have a car or something to take them home in.”

The man looks up from his form, eyes sparkling a little. “I want the big ones,” he says. 

“Okay, I’ll be right back then.” Jeno spins on his heel and turns into their greenhouse. The lavender is thankfully near the front, so he lugs the pot out just in time for the man to put his clipboard down.

“Here’s your lavender…” Jeno glances down at the filled out form. “...Jaemin! And I’ll put in your order soon. Do you need help getting that pot into your car?”

Jaemin is rapidly turning the same color as his hair. “No, I was just thinking I could levitate it home?” 

Jeno pauses, confused, before it hits him. “Oh! You’re a witch!” He starts blushing too. “Sorry, this town is really small, we’re mostly just faeries and humans, no witches.” 

“Oh, well, then that’s good, then, I guess! I’m opening up a magical pharmacy kinda down the road? So less competition.” Jaemin giggles and pulls a card out of his pocket, handing it to Jeno. At closer inspection, it appears to be his business card. “You should promote me! We can like, cooperate.” He waves goodbye. “I’ll see you around, Jeno!” He walks out of the door, the pot of lavender following in the air behind him.

Jeno gapes at the vaguely sparkly, flowery smelling breeze that trails behind Jaemin.

——

A knock sounds at the door. Jeno is unreasonably comfortable on the couch, and Bongshik is sleeping on his lap, so he very much does not want to get up. He calls out, “The door’s unlocked, come in!” Jeno twists around to see Renjun stalking in, waving his phone at Jeno.

“Jeno, what does this  _ mean?  _ Why are you asking me to  _ investigate a civilian??  _ You can’t just take advantage of—”

Jeno turns back to his TV, petting Bongshik. “What’s the  _ point _ of being friends with a rich faerie prince if you can’t get them to give you a cute boy’s number?”

Renjun plops himself down on the couch. “That’s  _ literally illegal,  _ Jeno!”

Jeno pouts. “But he was so cute? That’s gotta mean  _ something,  _ Renjun.”

“I can give you what is technically public info, but nothing more.”

Jeno straightens up as much as he can with Bongshik still on his lap. “Oh, _do_ tell,” he says, anticipation coloring his voice.

Renjun sighs. “His full name’s Jaemin Na. He's a witch, class healer, relatively well known among biomedical circles for his research in botany and his work with magical medicinal plants. He has a pharmaceutical license. And he’s opening an apothecary, like, one door down from you, which you  _ would  _ know if you ever left this building.” Renjun punctuates this last sentence with a pointed stare.

Jeno frowns. “It’s not  _ my  _ fault that I literally live above where I work! It’s just so easy to be antisocial that I can’t help it,” he says defensively. 

“You  _ could,  _ maybe, come visit me and Lucas more often? He won’t stop asking about you and it’s just not been very fun. He’s, like, a really  _ tall  _ puppy.”

“Wait. Hold up. Wait a  _ damn  _ second,” Jeno says. “When did it—” Jeno gestures vaguely “—become  _ you and Lucas?  _ Did I miss out on something? Have I been slacking on my best friend duties?”

Renjun is coloring worryingly quickly, mouth pressed shut. He opens and closes his mouth a bit like a fish. Finally, he says “I plead the fifth.” 

Jeno regards him amusedly. “Okay, Renjun. What do you want to eat, pizza or takeout?”

“I want the greasiest pizza you can find, ever. I have been eating way too much organic-raw-paleo-non-gmo shit in the last few days, please just give me unhealthy food.” 

“Coming right up, Your Highness,” Jeno says, depositing Bongshik on Renjun’s lap and picking up his phone.

“Please never call me that again, Jeno, I already get it too much when I’m working.” 

Jeno salutes as he dials the number to their local pizza place. “Hey, Chenle! Yeah, the regular.” He waits and listens. “Renjun wants it as greasy as possible,” he says, throwing a sideways glance at Renjun. “Yup. Yeah, see you in a bit! Thanks, Chenle!”

He puts his phone down on the coffee table and sits back down. “He was really fucking cute, Renjun,” he says, squishing himself into Renjun’s side. “I’m  _ so screwed. _ ”

Renjun wraps an arm across Jeno’s shoulders. “You can’t flirt if you’re whining to me, right? It messes up your pretty face.” He pokes one of Jeno’s cheeks, somehow figuring out that Jeno is actually upset and not just messing around.  _ Of course Renjun would troll my face while trying to comfort me,  _ Jeno thinks.  _ just bff tingz~  _ his brain responds, and Jeno cringes visibly.

Renjun frowns. “Am I that bad at encouraging you? Cheer up, you big baby!”

__ “Is it bad that I immediately thought of the Twice song when you said that?”

“Well, it’s making you smile, so it isn’t  _ bad. _ Do you want to vent or be distracted?” Renjun asks, playing with Bongshik’s ears. 

Jeno ignores the question. “You know everything about my latest crush, you gotta tell me about Lucas now, Renjun!”

Renjun pinches Jeno’s side. “Don’t bring him up, oh my God, I’m going to abduct Bongshik and never come back to your house.”

Jeno flails out of Renjun’s hug. “You  _ wouldn’t!”  _ he exclaims, looking indignant at the mere possibility. “Bongshik’s practically my baby!” 

“No! I was just kidding,” Renjun assures him, looking offended that Jeno even considered the possibility.

The doorbell rings and Jeno instinctively springs up from the pile of blankets he’s sitting on. He slides on socked feet to the door and opens it. “Hey, Jisung! That was really quick!”

Jisung levels a stare at him. “The shop is, like, next door, and you’re practically the only person ordering at—” he glances at his watch— “five in the evening on Wednesday. Do you have a tip for me?”

Jeno’s face falls into one of mock anger. “Fine, brat, I see how it is.” He pulls a ten and a five from the change dish on the windowsill and exchanges it for the pizza. “Bye, Jisungie!” he says, ruffling Jisung’s hair. “I’ll see you later!”

Jisung stalks off as Jeno shuts the door. He makes eye contact with Renjun. “Teenagers, right?” Jeno says.

Renjun ignores that. “Give me the pizza!” he says, making grabby hands. “I would come to get it myself, but your cat is very fat and also on my lap.”

Jeno’s about to hand it over when he stills. “What did you say about Bongshik?” he asks threateningly. “He’s just… food challenged!”

Renjun snorts. “Yeah, keep telling yourself that. Maybe if you stopped giving in to him whenever he comes and asks for food, you wouldn’t have this problem!”

“Well,  _ you  _ try resisting his begging for more than half an hour at any time? I can’t get anything done if he's always walking over my keyboard when he’s hungry.”

“Maybe he’s not hungry.  _ Maybe  _ you need to spend more time with him,” Renjun says, squishing Bongshik’s face. “Right, buddy?” he coos to the cat.

Jeno puts the pizza on the coffee table. “I’ve elected to ignore your  _ extremely rude  _ statements,” he says, walking into the kitchen. “What do you want to drink?”

“Just water, please!” Renjun calls back. “Also, if you start drinking that god-awful sparkling water, I will literally leave your house right now.”

Jeno walks back into the living room, a shit-eating grin pasted onto his face. He’s holding a glass of water and a peach-colored can of LaCroix, condensation dripping down his hands. “You were saying?”

Renjun rolls his eyes, mouth full of pizza. He swallows hard. “Just come here, oh my god. I’m so done with you and your gym rat ass. Just drink soda? What is it going to do to you, kill you?”

“Well, actually—”

“I don’t want to hear it.”

“But—”

“Did you  _ not hear me _ , Jeno?” Renjun asks, setting his water down and leaning towards Jeno. “Do you wanna go?”

“Didn’t you just call me a gym rat? I could _ take  _ you, Renjun.”

“I don’t hold this over you much, Jeno, but on God, I am royalty, and I can and will make sure that you don’t leave your house.”

Jeno holds his hands up in surrender. “Okay, bud, whatever. Just remember that I paid for your pizza! I can take it away just as easily.”

“Right. Okay. I’ll make sure that Jaemin never comes within a five-foot-radius of you.”

Jeno’s mouth falls open, a comical expression on his face. “You  _ wouldn’t. _ ”

“I would!”

“You can’t even do that! That’s pretty illegal!”

“I’d figure it out, for you,” Renjun retorts. 

Jeno pouts. “You would, too.” He sits down and crosses his arms, uncomfortably aware of the fact that he probably looks like a five-year-old. “Can you give me his apothecary’s address?”

Renjun shoots him a knowing smile. “Yeah, Jeno. Okay.”

——

Jeno stands outside the shop. The sign above the door reads “The Green Room” in big, curliqueing letters. The front door is propped open with a big terracotta flower pot. The door frame is decorated with flowering vines, inviting and welcoming. 

Jeno climbs the steps and crosses the threshold into another world. Inside, the light is warm and bright, despite it being cloudy outside. The air is earthy and warm, very much unlike the sterile pharmacies Jeno’s been to. Behind the counter, Jaemin is gently petting the purple leaves of a plant that’s twice the size of him. “Hey, baby!” Jaemin coos. “How’re you doing this morning? Good?”

Jeno watches, enthralled, before remembering that he has a purpose for being here. He clears his throat softly, prompting Jaemin to whip around and stand up ramrod straight. “Hi! Welcome to my shop. What can I do for you today?” he says, almost overeager, before realizing who he’s speaking to. 

Jaemin relaxes a bit. “Hello, Jeno. Sorry, I was just talking to them—”

Jeno gives him what he hopes is a comforting smile. “I know, don’t worry about it. I just wanted to welcome you to the area! Renjun told me you were new around here.” He holds out a Tupperware box of cookies, almost like a peace offering.

Jaemin circles around the counter to stand in front of Jeno. He accepts them, picking the box gingerly out of Jeno’s hands. Jeno looks down at his hands and makes sure they don’t have dirt on them.  _ Do I smell bad? _

“So, did you come here for anything else?” Jaemin asks. Jeno looks up and makes eye contact, hoping that he hasn’t mistaken the hopefulness in Jaemin’s voice. He notices that Jaemin’s eyes are warm and happy, dancing with light.  _ They look friendly. _

“Nope!” Jeno says, a bit behind the beat. “Just wanted to get to know more about you and what you do, you know. Especially cause I’m right next door to you, now. Like, we can get to know each other better?” Jeno trails off, hands waving vaguely.

“Oh!” Jaemin seems to brighten a little. “Do you want to sit down? How much time do you have?”

“We open in another half an hour, so I guess I have around twenty minutes? Yeah, sitting down would be great.”

Jaemin circles back around the counter and waves Jeno over. “Here! I have two stools here.”

Jeno follows him around the counter and sits down. “Your shop is so cool! I really like the—” he waves his hands around, gesturing to his surroundings— “atmosphere, you know? It’s very welcoming. My shop gets a bit lonely sometimes.”

Jaemin grins. “Right? It took me a while to set it up exactly the way I wanted it.” He pauses. “Although I imagine that magic made it a lot easier.” Jaemin snaps his fingers, and two paper towels rip themselves out of the roll and fold into neat squares in front of Jeno’s eyes. Jeno gapes.

Jaemin takes notice and giggles, visibly embarrassed. “So I take it there aren’t many witches around here?” he asks, handing Jeno a cookie on a napkin.

Jeno snaps his mouth shut and accepts the cookie. “Yeah, this town is mostly faeries and humans. We get the occasional straggler, but the bloodlines are so mixed that it isn’t really noticeable anymore.”

Jaemin hums. “You know Jaehyun? The faerie court’s physician?”

Jeno nods his acknowledgment. “Well, he’s my cousin,” Jaemin says, smiling faintly.

Jeno drops his cookie. “ _ No. _ ”

Jaemin giggles lightly. “Is it really that unbelievable, Jeno?”

“I mean, not really, but it’s definitely not in the realm of expected. And isn’t Jaehyun a human?”

“Oh,  _ that.  _ Well, my family has kind of been on and off with the witch thing for a couple of generations. It’s really a hit or miss— my mom’s sister, Jaehyun’s mom, was a witch, and so was her husband, but Jaehyun isn’t one. My mom only has the Sight, and my dad’s human, but my great-grandmother says I’m the ‘most witchly offspring she’s had in 70 years,’ quote-unquote.”

Jeno winces. “Isn’t that a lot of pressure?”

“Not really, no! I grew up with my aunt and grandma teaching me everything, so I always just felt lucky, you know?” Jeno nods. Jaemin nods. They sit in silence for a bit, eating their cookies.

“So why did you become a florist?” Jaemin pipes up. Jeno coughs around his cookie, surprised. “Oh, sorry!” Jaemin says. He brings Jeno a glass of water.

Once Jeno finishes coughing, he responds. “My grandma owned the place.” He shrugs. “And, well, you know. I practically grew up there. It was just the natural flow of things.” Jaemin nods understandingly. 

Jeno stands up and runs his hand through his hair. It flops neatly over his glasses again. “I’ll be going, then, Jaemin!” He steps forward, ready to shake Jaemin’s hand, but—

Jaemin’s already hugging him. He pats him firmly on the back and steps away. “I’ll see you around, Jeno!” he says, grinning and absolutely oblivious to Jeno’s internal struggle.

Jeno doesn’t think he’d be able to walk out of that  _ damn _ shop any faster.

——

“Renjuuuuuuuuuuuuuun…”

“No.”

“But—”

“Jeno. Are you telling me that I gave you Lucas’s cookies and you couldn’t even get Jaemin’s number with them?” Renjun levels a stare at him.

Jeno lets the pout fall off his face. His glasses slide down his nose. “I didn’t say that.”

Renjun’s stare grows more intent. Jeno frowns. “Fine. Are you going to buy something, or...”

“No? Why would you ask me that—”

“I’m kicking you out. Bye, Renjun!” Jeno shuts the front door of the shop, effectively muting Renjun’s squawks of indignation. He’s turning back into the building when he spies Jaemin’s shock of pink hair out of the corner of his eye. He’s walking in the direction of Jeno’s shop.

Jeno walks faster towards the front desk, hoping to avoid confrontation. He’s not that lucky.

He’s barely planted his butt into his chair when the door swings open. “Hi!” Jaemin says, holding Jeno’s Tupperware in his hands. “Are you free?”

“Yeah? What’s up,” Jeno says, trying to sound nonchalant. 

Jaemin sets the Tupperware down on the counter. Upon closer inspection, it’s full of brownies. They look vaguely holographic, but Jeno blames that on his lack of sleep.

He looks back up at Jaemin, who’s grinning so widely that Jeno thinks he could count all 32 teeth. “I have food,” he says. His smile does not fade.  _ I’ve been staring for too long,  _ Jeno realizes.

“Thank you, Jaemin!” he says, ducking his head. All of his blood is rushing to his cheeks and he still feels lightheaded. When he looks back up, Jaemin looks a lot more concerned.

“Are you okay, Jeno?” he asks. “You’re looking very red…” He pats Jeno on the back and makes to leave. “Stay hydrated, okay, and call me if you need help! My number’s taped to the inside of the box.” He wiggles his fingers and darts out the door before Jeno can say anything.

Jeno drops his face back into the dusty countertop.  _ Renjun’s never going to let me forget this. _

——

Jeno’s phone dings. It’s a message from Renjun.  _ care to explain why you shoved me out of your shop this afternoon?  _ He shoves another one of Jaemin’s brownies into his mouth

**jeno**

no

**renjun**

okay

wanna get drunk

Jeno huffs.  _ ur not slick,  _ he responds. He shuts off his phone and turns on his TV, taking another bite of his brownies.  _ These are really good,  _ he thinks, making a mental note to thank Jaemin for them. He picks up the remote, deliberating for a moment before deciding to watch She-Ra’s remake.

He falls asleep to the show running in the background, legs tucked in and blanket draped over his knees. He sleeps soundly, but—

he doesn’t wake up. Not to Renjun’s repeated texts asking where he is and then his back-to-back calls and frantic voicemails. He only stirs when Renjun bursts into his house angrily, worry coloring his voice before he realizes that Jeno is out cold on the sofa. 

Jeno feels a cool hand on his forehead and hears Renjun gasp sharply. “Jeno, baby, can you get up for me?” he asks, more gently than Jeno’s heard him in a while.

Jeno frowns. It hurts to open his eyes. “‘M tired. I can just...sleep here?” he says, voice trailing off, still cloudy with sleep. 

“No, Jen, I need to get you to your bed, okay? It’s just down the hall, I promise you can sleep once you get to bed.” Jeno flops his body into Renjun’s waiting arms and groans deeply. 

Renjun practically drags Jeno to his room, Jeno’s cheek squished on Renjun’s arm. Jeno reaches up to pet Renjun’s hair, causing him to complain: “Jeno, stop moving, you’re making this harder than it needs to be!”

“You’re so cute, though,” Jeno whines, words slurring as Renjun dumps him into the bed like a twenty-pound sack of flour. “Bestest best friend.”

“Okay, buddy, whatever you say,” Renjun says as he tucks the blanket around Jeno. He leaves the room, shutting the door gently behind him, but Jeno can hear his panicked muttering even in his drowsy state. After a silence, Renjun’s voice drifts in and out of Jeno’s hearing—

“Hello? Jaemin… he’s out like a light… burning up… been so worried..  _ did you fucking do??” _

Jeno stirs in his sleep, wanting to defend Jaemin, but his limbs feel like deadweight. He sinks back into sleep’s beckoning arms.

——

“Hey, Jeno, baby, can you open your eyes for me?”

Jeno blinks. A hazy pink blob swims into his vision. “Don’t call me baby, that’s homo,” he says, half-asleep. Then, quieter: “‘M always homo for you.” He snorts and lets his head flop back onto the pillow.

There’s a silence. Jeno just wants to sleep.

Jaemin sighs. “You need to eat the medicine. Can you sit up?”

Jeno peels his eyes open in a battle of will. “Just for you, Jaeminnie,” he says, saccharine sweet.

Jaemin sighs even more heavily. Jeno, woozy and sick, misses the blush that accompanies it. “You know the brownies I gave you?”

“You coated them in holographic nail powder.”

“I- _ what?  _ No! They were just. Witch food. That you shouldn’t have eaten. I mixed up the batches.”

“ _ You  _ are witch food.” Jeno’s eyes are drooping again, Jaemin notices with mounting panic. 

“No, no, no, Jenjen, stay awake, okay? I’m gonna give you medicine and then you’ll be back to normal in a jiffy.”

Jeno blinks slowly, like a sloth. “Jiffy... peanut butter! Gonna put peanut butter in your hair to make you less pretty.” He swings his legs off the bed and immediately collapses into a contorted blob of limbs. “‘M fine,” he says, audibly disgruntled.

Jaemin pulls him up with a surprising amount of strength. “Sit there, okay, I’ll go get you what you need,” he says, sounding more and more like an exasperated mom. He leaves before Jeno can protest, but that doesn’t stop him from yelling out: “I need  _ YOU,  _ why are you leaving?”

Jaemin’s back in his room before Jeno can even reconsider what he said. “Okay, so this tastes kinda gross and really strong, but you ate a  _ lot  _ of the brownies so you’re going to need to drink all of it, okay?” He hands Jeno a metal flask that is warm to the touch. 

Jeno takes one sip and winces. He chokes it down with difficulty and then sticks his tongue out at Jaemin, annoyed. “Why do I gotta do the weird things for pretty boys?” he asks before forcing down another swallow. “Big smiles and bright hair and they think they own the world,” he mutters, almost to himself. Jaemin’s still kneeling in front of Jeno’s seat on the bed, face scarily impassive.

Jeno drinks the last bit and then hands Jaemin the container with a flourish. He’s asleep not a minute later.

——

Jeno opens his eyes. There’s light streaming through his curtains. Jaemin’s curled up sleeping on his desk chair, knees tucked up against his chest and blanket draped around him. 

The memories of yesterday rush in.

Jeno shuts his eyes and wishes he could get himself back to sleep. He gives up after he realizes exactly how thirsty he is. He gets out of bed as quietly as possible, so as to not disturb Jaemin, but it doesn’t work—he stirs from his sleep and blinks at Jeno, processing. Jeno’s frozen by his bed like a thief caught red-handed.

Jaemin wipes the drool from his cheek. “You feeling okay now?” he asks, voice still raspy. He coughs. Jeno melts into a puddle.

Jeno blinks a lot very fast.“Uh. Yeah. I’m fine.” 

“Do you want me to explain what I did?”

Jeno flops back into his bed and sinks his face into a pillow. He makes a sound of affirmation.

“So basically I kind of poisoned you? Which makes it sound super bad but it was just basically like an overdose which is like really not helping my case here but—” Jaemin inhales deeply and continues—“you’re human so the witch stuff in it kinda messed with your head so you ran a fever and were kind of out on a loop for the last 48 hours.” Jaemin heaves a sigh and looks like he’s bracing himself for a rant from Jeno.

Jeno lifts his head to make eye contact with Jaemin. “I’m sorry for what I said. You know. When I was out on a loop. Especially if it made you uncomfortable.”

Jaemin looks visibly less worried at that. “Oh, it didn’t make me super uncomfortable! But, I mean, you know, we need to talk about that.”

It’s Jeno’s turn to worry. “Um.”

“I can dye your hair pink, too! And then we can match!” He laughs a little. Jeno wants to be upset with him, but he can’t find it within himself while Jaemin looks so gleeful. “You’re very cute already, though, you don’t need cotton candy hair to get people to do what you want.”

“Will  _ you _ do what I want, then?” Jeno asks in a sudden surge of confidence.

Jaemin has a half-smile on his face like he already knows what Jeno’s going to ask. “Shoot your shot.”

Jeno forward rolls off the bed and lands in a crouch in front of Jaemin. “Go on a date with me.”

Jaemin giggles. It sounds like a fairytale witch’s cackle. “Of course I will, cutie.

——

**bonus:**

Renjun slides into Jaemin’s side of the booth so aggressively that Jeno worries about the safety of the furniture. “So, you’re telling me, Jeno, your  _ best friend,  _ that I have to find out that you two are  _ boyfriends  _ from Jaehyun? Not from you?”

Jeno winces. “Sorry? I was going to do it. Eventually. Probably. Mostly I figured you would jump to conclusions and I would be able to save myself from this exact conversation.” Jaemin’s eyes are ping-ponging between the two of them.

“I’ve elected to ignore these  _ extremely rude  _ statements of yours,” he says, turning to Jaemin. “Hi. My name is Renjun. If you hurt Jeno, I will chop your head off. Have a good day!” Renjun slides back out of the booth before Jaemin has a chance to acknowledge any of this. He turns to look at Jeno. “Is he always this intense?”

Jeno shrugs. “He’s just overprotective. Anyways,  _ are  _ we that? Like, are we boyfriends?”

Jaemin sandwiches one of Jeno’s feet between two of his own, smirking. “I mean, if the prince said so—” he shrugs delicately—"then we don’t really have a choice, do we, baby?”

Jeno buries his face in his hands.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> twt: fleurscng  
> cc: fairylele
> 
> please leave kudos and a comment if you enjoyed this! it would mean the world to me :)


End file.
